1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a procedure to preevaluate a self-tanning medium in reference to different skin types, and a test kit to carry out the procedure.
2. The Prior Art
There are numerous prior-art self-tanning compositions on the market that contain dihydroxyacetone (1,3-dihydroxypropan-2-one, termed DHA in the following) as the essential tanning component at various concentrations and mixtures with other components. Depending on the additives in these cosmetic compositions and the concentration of the DHA, different tones are attained on human skin. These tones also depend on the respective skin type, or stated simply, white, brown or black skin.
A problem is that users have a difficult time determining which of the many offered self-tanning media will produce a specific tone from the numerous self-tanning compositions unless they pretest it on their skin and always use the same product with the same composition.